fivewhofansfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Treacy
Billy Treacy is a British film-maker. He is best known for his work on Doctor Poo and Time Agent. He his also a member of FiveWhoFans He was the villain, he had no subject. (2009) Era 2 (2010) Fan Films (2010) Yellow Week (2012-Present) First Doctor: Jon Pertwee Favourite Doctor: Christopher Eccleston Favourite Villain: The Daleks Favourite Classic Who Story: The Five Doctors Favourite New Who Story: Bad Wolf/Parting of the Ways Least Favourite Story: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe Work The first project worked on by Treacy was his series Doctor Poo, which started in 2005, which he produces, directs and stars in as the Doctor. The series has been released in three seasons from 2005-2009, with it's final movie The Alliance released in parts. The Alliance ''is confirmed to be the final official project relating to ''Doctor Poo. A unfinished movie version was released in 2012. The most popular project he has worked on is Time Agent, which he co-produces. He also portrayed Agent Liam, the main character, before his departure. The show has run three full series and a series of specials since 2008 and planned to air a fourth series in 2013. He plays the same character in The Ultimate Conflict, a fan-film crossover feature-length film, alongside Jaime Carroll as Agent Mortis. Two additional roles of Treacy were a scientist in The Timeless Mist, and the producer of his audience's show, First Contact. He may be playing a character in this series. Treacy is also the head of Well Billt Productions, an amateur film production group. Treacy has spent a lot of time with his brother, Sebastian Treacy, and girlfriend, Ellie Boskett, making his new comedy series Mighty Gizmo, in which he stars as Frankie. FiveWhoFans Over the past few years, Treacy has been an on/off member of FiveWhoFns, Originally playing the FiveWhoFans villain and later a backup member. After the departure of Jon Gransden, Treacy took over the Monday slot and ownership of the channel. Later when Gransden returned, Treacy moved to the Wednesday slot. After Treacy and Gransden left came the FiveWhoFans period of turmoil. Eventually in Early 2012 after former time agent co-star Matt Williams uploaded a classic FiveWhoFans video, Treacy and Gransden were inspired to restart FiveWhoFans with a rebranding and reformat of weekly videos, Treacy became a member of the new team as the team second in command and yellow week operator, since the restart FiveWhoFans has been significantly more successful than the earlier periods. Following Gransden's departure in July 2014, Treacy and Richard B. Brookes took control of the channel, with Treacy becoming the sole controller of the channel following Brooke's departure in May 2016. Also during this time Treacy has taken on the role of the FiveWhoFans Doctor, later The Pompous Doctor, a clear spoof of the sixth Doctor. Following his appearnce in several videos, The Pompous Doctor began a series of audios that became Aimless Wanderings. He would late be joined by the Fruit Pastel, Sorry, Dynamite & Quintessential Doctors. Filmography